Eyes of Pale Fire
by 68Aelin
Summary: This is my take on what Cassie is doing during the events of Dragon's Claw and Siren's Song. It'll explore what happens directly after RtS and won't be canonically accurate after that. Rated T right now because of language. Will feature Casskin, and Cassie and Rosier teaming up again because I really like the idea of them being friends.


The dreams were the worst part. Falling asleep every night knowing that when I woke up the next morning, my head would be crowded with someone else's memories was a nightmare. Literally. Having a bunch of new, sparkly, and confusing as hell powers wasn't such a picnic either, but they were small sacrifices. Really small, when you compared them to how much I owed the person I was doing it all for. He had gone through hell for me-literally-had risked his life for mine on so many occasions that it wouldn't even be worth it to try to tally up how much I owed him.

So, while the dreams sucked and while it sure as hell wasn't fun waking up every morning thinking I was someone else, I dealt with it. And while I was trying to keep everything that had happened under wraps, it didn't mean that I couldn't ask for help. Or at least try to, I thought glumly as I received yet another glare, from the person I was trying-and currently failing-to get help from.

Deep breaths, I reminded myself. I don't want to have to deal with any messes later, so losing it was out of the question. I breathed in, held it for a beat, then breathed out. Fixing a calmer expression on my face, I met a pair of furious green eyes and tried again. "Look, I know this is short notice, and that you're kinda low on power at the moment, but I really need someone to explain to me what exactly happened to us after Pritkin and I completed the feedback loop. You're probably the person who knows the most about his abilities, and Rian is busy running your court right now, so you're pretty much the only person who can help. Please?"

Rosier seemed to think about my words, and his angry expression faded. He was still stuck in spirit form since it was easier for him to feed that way, and he needed a crap ton of power to recover from what had happened in Whales. Fortunately for me, I could see him either way, so I was able to track him down. And grill him to get the answers I needed, although it seemed like his earlier anger was due to his current lack of power. We were friends now-sort of- and we both had a mutual desire to keep Pritkin safe. Rosier was also good at politics, which meant that he could probably help me with my other ... issue. After thinking a few moments more, the tension seemed to drain from his body, and he sighed before raking a hand through his hair. His eyes met mine again. "While it's true that I know the most about John's abilities, even he doesn't fully understand what he can do, simply because he refused and continues to refuse to experiment with his more demonic nature. And while I better understand his reasoning now, his denial of that side of him could have repercussions. From what I understand, your exchange of power also rejuvenated his incubus side, if that's true then he'll most likely have to adjust to significantly higher power levels. Not only that, but if the exchange caused him to recieve some of your abilities then he'll need to adjust to those as well. The feedback loop is designed to be a trade of sorts, an energy exchange between both parties. Since he ended up using the Pythian Power instead of your own, it's equally uncertain whether you would have directly received any abilities or if they would be connected to the Pythian Power in some way. Not to mention, his recovery from the regression spell, combined with the Seidr link you two now seem to have, makes it all a matter of waiting and seeing how it plays out."

I frowned, because that answer was about as inclusive as they got, and it had left me a bit more concerned about the memories I had ended up with. "If that's the case, then do you have any idea as to why I'm experiencing his memories? It could be connected to the Seidr link but couldn't it also mean that the feedback loop is still open?"

He paused for a moment, as if thinking through an explanation, and the fire alarm went off. The sprinklers went off too, which was kind of alarming since normally that meant that something was actually wrong. We both just stood there for a moment, wondering what the hell was going on, before my rang. Uh-oh, I thought because most of the time I didn't get called unless something was wrong, and I really didn't want there to be an emergency right now.


End file.
